Unexpected Love
by Archer101
Summary: Zero and Kaname have had a secret relationship for quite some time now. What happens when they are caught together in the woods at night? How far will the relationship between these two lovers go? LEMON alert
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about the relationship between two GUYS, if you don't like it, stop reading NOW. LEMON alert! Thanks and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

_All was quiet at Cross Academy as the two guardians headed out onto the campus. The night class was in session and all day class students were asleep in their dorms. Zero watched as Yuuki walked along the sidewalk. _

**Yuuki: **Try not to slack to much tonight!

_As soon as she was out of ear shot, he sighed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hide his secret from her. She was clever and starting to suspect something was wrong. Resigned to the fact that he had to be more careful, Zero turned and headed into the woods. It wasn't long until he heard someone else approaching._

**Zero: **You're always right on time, Kaname.

**Kaname: **Of course, I have someone important to meet.

**Zero: **We have to be careful, I think Yuuki is starting to suspect something.

**Kaname: **I agree, she's a clever girl. No one will see us here.

_He took a step closer to Zero and smiled._

**Zero: **I don't know if I can keep doing this.

_Kaname put his hand on Zero's shoulder and pulled him into an embrace._

**Kaname: **Don't you want to be with me anymore?

**Zero: **That's not it, I...

_Kaname cut him off before he could say anything else._

**Kaname: **Then don't worry about it now. Don't worry when we're both here... together.

_Kaname pushed a stray piece of Zero's hair away. They had been secretly meeting for almost half of a year now. Their meetings were the only thing that Zero looked forward too._

**Kaname: **I've been thinking about you...

_Zero put his hands on Kaname's chest and sighed. As wrong as it seemed, he couldn't help the way he felt for him. Their eyes met for a moment, and the moon gave just enough light so that they could see one another. _

**Zero: **I've been thinking about you too.

_They both leaned in and their lips met for a brief moment. Then they kissed again, and this time there was more behind it. Kaname's lips were soft as they moved against Zero's. Zero still had his hands on Kaname's chest, and slowly he moved so that he had his arms wrapped around Kaname's neck._

**Kaname: **I can't stay long, Zero. Think of me tonight, as you lay in bed and slowly drift to sleep.

**Zero: **I always do.

_Kaname pulled Zero against him and kissed him again. This time, he kissed Zero fiercly. Saying good bye was always hard for both of them. _

**Zero: **See you tomorrow? Same time, same place?

_Kaname nodded and pressed his forehead against Zero's. All of a sudden, they heard the crack of a branch. Someone was watching them..._

**So what did you think? Leave a comment and let me know how I did! Thanks again for reading and I'll have another chaper up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know how I'm doing!**

Chapter 2

_Zero took a step away from Kaname, and waited for whom ever was watching them to step into view._

**Kaname: **Show yourself!

_There was a moment of silence, then the on looker came into view. It was Yuuki, and her eyes were wide with shock but she was smiling._

**Yuuki: **So this is why you've been sneeking off? I never would have guessed.

**Kaname: **Please do not tell anyone. I am a pureblood vampire and others look up to me. I can not be a role model if they know about this. The school believes that the two of us are not even friendly with one another and I would like to keep it that way.

**Yuuki: **Your secret is safe with me. I'll take care of your guard duties tonight, Zero. Have fun and don't be out to late!

_She turned and headed back into the trees, happy as always. Zero let out a sigh and Kaname took his hand in his._

**Kaname: **Well, I've got plenty of time, now that I don't have to be back in the dorm for Yuuki. She usually checks to make sure we're all inside and not causeing any trouble, but she knows where I am now.

**Zero: **She takes her job seriously.

_Zero gaave a little chuckle and Kaname pushed a piece of stray, silvery hair away from his eyes._

**Kaname: **You do have beautiful eyes Zero.

_They looked at each other for a long moment and then kissed. It was light and brief, but Kaname hungered for more._

**Zero: **I don't want to take up to much of your time...

_He went to turn away but Kaname grabbed his arm. Before Zero could react, Kaname's lips were on his. Zero could feel his hot breath as it washed over him, and he couldn't imagine any greater feeling. Eventually Zero pulled away and rested his head on Kaname's chest._

**Kaname: **I love you, Zero.

_Zero looked at him with big eyes. Something about him held Kaname's every interest. He had admired Zero for some time, but even for a vampire relationships could be a confusing and messy matter._

**Zero: **I...I love you too.

_They fell into another kiss, and this time it was fierce. Zero had his hand in his partner's hair and didn't want to ever let go. Kaname had a grip on Zero's arms and was holding him close, pressing their bodies together._

**Zero: **Don't ever leave me...

**Kaname: **I don't believe that I could...

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update and please leave a review! They help me to write when I have your support! Thanks so much! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews and reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**Yuuki: **Zero! Zero, wait!

_He was walking away from her and pretending that she wasn't there. He didn't want to hear what she had to say about his relationship. Eventually though, she ran and caught up with him._

**Zero: **Go away Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you! I won't say anything else about it, but Kaname gave me a letter to pass on to you.

_She handed him the letter and headed back down the curious to wait, he opened the letter there. _

_Zero,_

_I would like to prevent you and I from beinng seen by anyone else, for we were lucky it was Yuuki. Please meet me outside of the Night Dorms after your classes are over. The Night students will be out on a trip tonight and I am the only one staying behind. I look forward to our meeting._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kaname_

_The rest of the day went quickly, and soon the day class students were finished with classes. Taking care not to be seen, Zero made his way to the gates of the Night Dorms._

**Kaname: **You came here rather quickly. Were you excited to see me?

_Zero couldn't help it, a light blush spread across his face._

**Kaname: **Please, come this way.

_Kaname opened the gates, and they proceded to the school. The inside had an eerie feel, but it didn't really bother Zero. Kaname plopped down on a luxurious sofa and motioned for Zero to join him. Once the two were siting together, Kaname smiled._

**Kaname: **This is rather nice compared to the forest, is it not?

_Zero just nodded._

**Kaname: **Don't be shy my love, speak what is on your mind.

_Zero had been trying to get enough courage to say what he needed to._

**Zero: **I know that you are a pureblood vampire, but are you embarrassed to be with me? We always meet where and when you want. Would it really be that bad if someone found out that we care for each other?

_Kaname sighed and put his hand over the other boys. There eyes locked and Kaname felt the guilt wash over him._

**Kaname: **Love, I am not embarrassed of you. I am... I am afraid of the reaction and impact it will have on you. As you said, I am a pureblood and very few would have the strength to challenge me. You though, you are just a human and you can be hurt.

_Zero just closed his eyes, for he didn't want to look at Kaname. _

**Kaname: **Zero, please...

_Kamane brushed a kiss across his head and Zero opened his eyes. He looked up at Kaname and they kissed. Maybe it woud not be such a bad night after all._

**Ok! And so that chapter comes to an end! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can... Thanks :D**


End file.
